wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud
Cloud (クラウド), more commonly known as Cloud Strife and Nagato is a Founder of the Kuro Akatsuki. He was a former comrade of the Hylian Federation. Cloud is the Incarnation of the Evil King that was slain by Kokori no Mikoto. Appearence Cloud stands at 5'7" with a lean build. His blond hair is spiked, and in Final Fantasy VII features one particularly large spike. Cloud's spiked hair has become one of the trademarks of his appearance, although in later appearances the spikes have been toned down. Cloud has blue eyes, which glow due to having being exposed to Mako. Because "Mako eyes" are an icon of SOLDIER, Cloud is often mistaken as one. His weapon is the Buster Sword, a massive sword several feet long which he wields in most of his appearances. Cloud's other trademark weapon is a set of Fusion Swords which he uses in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The set consists of six individual interconnecting swords that form a larger sword similar in shape and size to the Buster Sword. Background Cloud was born in the mountain village of Nibelheim (Space Colony), and was neighbors with Tifa Lockhart. His father died when he was young and he was raised by his mother. Cloud grew up isolated from the rest of the village children, feeling himself superior to them, though it is implied he longed for their friendship. He developed a crush on Tifa, but hated her friends. Although the two consider each other (and are considered by others) to be childhood friends, by Tifa's own account they were not close growing up, despite him having been her neighbor. When Cloud was nine, Tifa's mother died, and Tifa insisted she could meet her by crossing Mt. Nibel. Cloud followed, and when Tifa was injured the townsfolk believed the expedition up the mountain to be Cloud's idea, and Tifa's father forbade Cloud from approaching her. Cloud blamed himself thinking it was his weakness he failed to save her. Cloud developed an anger problem, getting into fights, but in spite of this he was still a quiet kid who rarely had much to do with the other kids in the village. At the age of thirteen Cloud learned of Sephiroth and his exploits. Resolving to become a hero like him Cloud decided to set out and join SOLDIER. He called Tifa out to the water tower to tell her about his departure, hoping to impress her. Upon her request he promised to save her if she ever found herself in trouble. The following spring, he left for Midgar. Since Cloud has a racist hatred of the Hylians, He created the Organization called, Kuro Akatsuki, the criminal organisation comprising S-rank missing-nin and is the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world. Their main goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts for their plan of world domination. Cloud's Organization and Paul's Nation stopped the fighting and letting Cloud be rivals with Paul Gekko. Gunpla *Apsalus Dragon *MSN-09 Extra Blaster Zeong *MSN-06 Extra Zeong Family *Tifa Sune-Childhood Friend *Black Demon- Original Cloud Category:Characters